Dreamers
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: It's Marian's first night in the outlaw camp after her father's death. Her heart is heavy with guilt and grief and there's only one person and who can help.


**Hey, I saw season 3 now (man, it was pointless except for the Archer bit) and I apologize for the mistake made. Both Robin and Marian's fathers apparently tell them the same thing. Oops! As soon as Robin said the same in SO3EP1 thing that I wrote for Marian in this fic I freaked! But I don't want to change it. So here's a note instead! Just an idea I had... I hope you read, review and enjoy it!**

Marian couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw her father's still unmoving face and body. She was sleeping near to Djaq and Robin was three beds away; she was thankful that he couldn't see her desperately trying to get a hold of herself.

She remembered how she'd treated her father the last time that she'd spoken to him and despite the message Robin had delivered from him she couldn't contain the anger and sadness for not reconciling their argument.

She ran outside into the cool night to gain some air from the suffocating heaviness of her father's death. Marian didn't cry or sob, she'd done enough of that already—or so she thought. It wasn't two sconds later that a single tear ran it's way down her cheek.

Just one.

How could she have said all those awful things to him? Marian stared out into the dark density of Sherwood. "I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear. "I didn't mean any of it."

She heard footsteps behind her and suddenly felt very foolish. "I didn't want to wake anybody," she said, not caring who was behind her.

"You don't have to do this on your own." Robin's voice was not mocking as it usually was. Nor did he sound ready to smile and joke around like he always did.

"Do what?'' Marian asked, still not facing him.

"Mourn," Robin answered. "We're all here for you. I'm here for you."

Marian turned to look at him finally. "That's the worst thing you could possibly say. It's what everybody will always say. If you're going to speak I want you say that only _you_ would say."

Robin didn't smile like she wished he would. If he smiled then she might have the courage to smile. But he didn't smile; and probably didn't because he thought she wouldn't want him to. Instead he sat down, and gestured for her to join him. Marian sat down and leaned on his shoulder. "The stars are out," Robin said suddenly, not exactly what she was expecting. "And we can even see them through the trees."

Marian closed her eyes and said, "When my mother died my father told me that she had become a star just so she could watch us from the sky."

Robin responded with, "Then, let's stargaze and try to pick out the pair of stars shining the brightest." He laid own on the forest floor and Marian switched the position of her head to his chest. She liked it there and the stars were beautiful too.

"What did he mean?" Robin asked. "With his message?"

Marian's throat closed. "Earlier today he called me a dreamer. You, too, actually. He asked me if you were worthy of the risks I take for you."

Robin exaled and ran his fingertips over her arm. "What did you tell him?"

Marian stared into the heavens. "That I thought you were. I don't know if he meant that we were dreamers for being in love or for fighting for a beter England. I wish I did."

Robin kept stroking her arm, not saying a word.

Marian continued. "When I was little my mother would always ask me what I dreamt of during the night when I woke up in the morning. Whatever I answered she'd always tell me to chase after it. Father would say that she shouldn't encourage me; that it wasn't good to get my hopes up too high."

"He changed his mind," Robin murmered.

"Yes, I suppose he did. You know Robin, one night I dreamt about you."

He laughed quietly to himself, and Marian wished she'd seen the smile that had gone with his laugh.

"It was the night after I met you, when I was twelve. When my mother asked me about my dreams I told her all about it and she told me to chase you. It was the last dream she told me to go after because she died that same day."

Which star would her mother be if she were one? Which star was smiling and winking it's light just for her?

Marian was feeling better, not completely but definately an improvement. "It's strange that both my father and mother tell me to chase you just before they die."

"What? That's not what he said, Marian—"

"Yes he did. When he called me a dreamer I think was referring to both the fight and to you, but more to you. And when he told you to tell me that it was good to dream he was telling me that he approved of you and at the same time giving you the permission." She paused long enough to hear him suck in a slow breath. "That's what he meant."

There was silence. Then Robin said, "If you have to chase some one they usually have to be running away."

Marian shifted to lean on one elbow and look at him. He was smiling, and she found it at last to smile in return. "You aren't running away, though are you?"

"Am I? I didn't think I was." Robin grinned cockily and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, you need rest." He held his hand to he help her to her feet. "I'll order you to sleep if I have to."

Marian didn't need an order; she was feeling tired as it was. Back in her bed, and before she drifted off to sleep se looked pointedly in Robin's direction, although he was asleep already. 'Thank you,' Marian thought. 'Thank you for making it possible for me to smile.'

**It's not much but it's there, so what do you think? That review button is calling your name, I can hear it from here! Catch the mistake? Again, sorry! :P I'm surprised nobody mentioned this to me... Oh well!**


End file.
